Kyru the Half-Saiyan: Namek Saga Revised
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: Everything is inside DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT KYRU
1. Chapter 1

**Hotshot:** This is gonna be slow because I have no idea where I can watch the uncut DBKai version. Sorry about that! I'll try to find where I can watch it and get the chapters out as quick as I can!

* * *

**Summary:** Krillin, Gohan, Kyru and Bulma are going to Nemak to bring their friends back, what could go wrong?  
**Pairings:** GoChi  
**Warnings**: Death, Violence, the usual.

* * *

**Kyru: The Half-Saiyan****  
****Nemak Saga****  
****Chapter 1**

**_The Hospital  
5 Days since the battle of the Saiyans_**

Kyru was sitting Goku's bed, sitting next to the older man, her tail twitching here and there. Gohan and Krillin had gotten discharged while Kyru and Goku had to stay in and heal more, though it wasn't much longer for Kyru since the doctor had given her the OK at being allowed to Goku's bed during the day. Chichi took this time to do some paperwork to finalize the adoption of Kyru.

If she was honest, she didn't know how to feel about that. Sure, she wanted to have a family again, but she was fine if that family was only Gohan and Krillin, who she got into the habit of calling 'Uncle' since he pretty much confirmed that he was like an uncle to Gohan now. He didn't seem to mind, which did make her happy and continued with it.

"Hey, Kyru?" Goku spoke up, his kind voice interrupting the quiet air. She looked at him to show that he had her attention and waited to see what he would say.

"From now on, I want you to call me father, alright? Well, as long as you're fine with it of course. Once my wife gets everything finalized, you'll be our daughter." Goku gave her his trademark Son grin. She didn't know what to say and all she could manage was a slow nod, her wide eyes staring at him.

"Good! Now, tell me about your training with Piccolo. Gohan told me his side and now, I wanna hear your side."

Kyru thought for a moment, remembering all those months training. "Well…he was a tough, strict teacher and he had us on a tight schedule. He had us get up at dawn, eat breakfast, do our business, train until night fall, had supper, sleep and the cycle would repeat."

"Talk about one hard teacher."

"Yeah, but we understood. We had to be if we wanted to stand a chance against the Saiyans."

"True." Goku hummed before pausing. "You really liked Piccolo, didn't you?"

"In the end…I looked up to him by the time the Saiyans came. He was my friend…" she trailed off, looking down slightly, blinking away the tears that were attempting to escape.

"Oh, honey…come here."

Kyru glanced and saw that the older man had his casted arms spread as far as they could go and she just fell into him, gripping onto his hospital gown as his arms wrapped themselves around her. She felt his fingers stroking her hair as she buried her face into his wrapped chest.

She took in his unique and fatherly scent and that was all it took for her mind to view this man as her new father.

"We'll get him back." She heard Goku said to her. "I promise…"


	2. Lift Off

**Hotshot: **I AM SOSOSO SORRY! I was trying really hard to figure out just where to find the uncut episodes online and I just kinda fell out of the DB franchise(Also this is partly because of events that happened after the Broly film came out and I don't particularly want to buy anything from FUNImation...)

But ALAS...It's finally hear for all your viewing pleasure. Thank you so much for waiting! Enjoy and remember to review, it helps!

* * *

**Kyru: The Half-Saiyan  
Nemak Saga  
Chapter 2**

_**Kame House  
10 Days since the battle against the Saiyans**_

The waves lazily crawled up the sand as the sun shined brightly down on the small island. A tall, grey alien ship stood tall on the beach with four, thin legs in front of the lone house that sat in the middle of the island. The glass of the cockpit glinted in rays of the sun, becoming like a beacon of sorts for anyone close enough. In front of the ship stood Bulma and Krillin who were waiting for Kyru and Gohan to arrive so they can head out and to Nemak.

"Are you sure this thing will get us all the way to planet Nemak?" asked Krillin as he stared up at the ship. He was currently wearing some shoes, white pants, a yellow and green jacket and a ball cap.

"That's a pretty snazzy outfit, Krillin. Did you robbed the kid's department?" Bulma countered. She, on the other hand, was wearing a primarily yellow spacesuit and her hair was much shorter. "You realize it's freezing in space, don't you? I thought you would take your packing choices a little bit seriously like me. I even cut my hair for this."

Krillin could only chuckle nervously before a red craft landed beside the larger ship. A side door opened and Chichi slipped out and Gohan followed, a blush on his face. He was wearing a uniform that was reminiscent to a private school's uniform and his hair was cut in a bowlcut. That was something Bulma, Roshi and Krillin did not expect.

"Gohan, I barely recognized you!" laughed Krillin. "What's wrong with your hair? You loose a bet?"

"No..." Gohan sighed. "Dad laughed the first time he saw me, too."

"Say what you will but I think he looks like a perfect little gentleman, Don't you agree?" Chichi hummed happily before looking back at the craft. "Kyru get out here!"

"No!" Kyru shouted. "I-I look stupid!"

"You look beautiful! Now come out or you're not going!"

Everything was silent for a moment before Kyru stepped out of the car, looking down with some pink across her face. She wore a pink and yellow dress that came to her knees and yellow dress shoes to match. Her hair was somewhat tame now, her spikes being close to the rest of the hair now. Her tail was curled around her leg.

"Doesn't she look like the perfect lady? These two will make a fine impression." Chichi stated proudly. Kyru looked extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed and Krillin couldn't help but feel a little bad for the girl.

"We're counting on you." Roshi stated, making Krillin look over at the old man. "If there's dragonballs on Nemak, I know you'll find them."

"Right." former master and student shook hands before he, the kids and Bulma walked closer to the ship.

"Piccolo." Bulma spoke and the lift descended. The four got on and the Ox King put Gohan's and Kyru's stuff behind them.

"Goodbye Grandpa, goodbye mom. By Master Roshi and Mister Turtle." Gohan smiled at the four. "We'll be back soon, I promise."

"Piccolo." Bulma spoke again and the lift ascended, cutting them off of the outside world. Bulma went up to the controls and sat down, buckling herself in.

"Hey Bulma, where do you want us to put our stuff?" asked Krillin as he held his bag.

"I don't care, Just somewhere out of the way- and hurry up!"

"She sure is grouchy today." Krillin muttered.

"We launch in five seconds. Our destination; Nemak." The ship began to rumble and shake.

"W-Wait a second! We aren't ready yet!" The other three grabbed hold of the other two seats.

"Five...four...three...two...one."

The ship shot up into the air and Kyru could only hang on to the seat for dear life as Krillin and Gohan got into the two seats. He could hear Krillin saying something but she paid no mind. Once the ship stopped shaking and was cruising, she lightened her grip and looked at Bulma, who was standing up and turning to the three.

"You're free to move around now if you want. Things should run more smoothly now that we left the atmosphere."

"Really? So soon?" Krillin questioned and the three watched as Bulma walked towards the back of the ship. "Hey, Bulma, where are you going?"

"If you really must know, I'm changing my clothes."

"Seriously? Like, into pajamas?"

Bulma said nothing and simply left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey, speaking of, I think I forgot to bring anything to sleep in." Krillin looked over to Gohan and Kyru, who was sitting side by side. "What about you two?"

"Pajama's was the first thing we packed." The twotugged off their backpacks and opened them and began to undressed, leaving them in their undergarments and muscle shirts.

"Not that it's any of my business, but I was starting to wonder how long you two was going to stay in those nerd costumes."

"It was just for launch." Gohan assured Krillin as the two dug into their packs. "I made something for us to change into later, but I didn't want mom to see it before we left."

Gohan was the first to finish changing. He wore a purple gi with a white collar, red wristbands, sash and orangish shoes that looked identical to Piccolo's.

"You really have a lot respect for Piccolo, don't you?"

"Yep, almost as much as I do for dad." Gohan grinned.

"Finished!" Kyru chirped, making the two look over at her. She wore an outfit identical to Gohan's but instead of a collar, she had red underclothing and red boots.

"Huh...that looks like a combined outfit of Piccolo's and Goku's." Krillin blinked.

"It is. She asked me to have it like that." Gohan explained as he watched Kyru adjusting her sash and wristband.

"What do you think, Uncle Krillin?" Kyru asked. She had taken to calling him that while they were resting in the hospital. Krillin had been taken aback by it until he had remembered what Gohan had told him about her past. She seemed to be choosing which person fits where in her life and there was no way he was going to stop her. Besides, it felt good being called an uncle.

"It looks good, Kyru. I'm sure Goku and Piccolo would feel honored." Krillin grinned before Bulma walked back into the room, now in a new outfit. "Uh...those are some funny looking pajamas..."

"They look uncomfortable." added Gohan.

"These aren't my pajamas you idiots. I was just tired of being the only one on this ship who cared enough to dress up properly for the mission at hand." Bulma huffed.

Kyru shook her head and looked out the window, her only thoughts were on bringing back everyone they had lost during the Saiyan battles.

"Don't worry, Piccolo." She murmured quietly. "You'll be back before you know it and this time around...I'll be the one protecting you from death."


	3. Landing

**Kyru: The Half-Saiyan**  
**Nemak Saga**  
**Chapter 3**

**_En-route to Nemak  
Day 7_**

Kyru heard Bulma yawned from her spot but ignored the older woman, even when Bulma was talking to herself. Her eyes were trained on Krillin- who had changed into his usual fighting outfit- and Gohan, who was sitting on the floor with their eyes closed. It was obvious that their concentration couldn't be broken, not when they were doing image training within their minds. Kyru's tail swayed behind her as she watched the two. It had only been a few minutes before Krillin's eyes flew open with a gasp as he fell forward on his hands and knees. Gohan opened his own eyes with a slightly tired sigh.

"Nice job! You really are just like your old man. Between that and Piccolo's training, I bet there's no one that you can go head to head with." Krillin grinned as he sat back on his ass, making Gohan smile in return.

"Hey, you got a lot of cool techniques too! You almost had me there for a sec."

Kyru took this time to stand up, stretching before starting to walk away from the two, tail swaying behind her still.

"Kyru, where are you going?" Krillin asked as he turned his head to look at her.

"Just going to meditate." And before Bulma could start with her thing. Kyru didn't say the last part and simply left into the other room, the door shutting behind her.

"Whats up with her?" Krillin asked Gohan as he looked at the boy.

"Truthfully...I don't know for sure, but... I think that it has something to do with Mister Piccolo's sacrifice. I think she feels like it's her fault that he died."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, she took his death harder than I did, still does on some days and nights. Unlike me, who had my mom and dad, she never had anyone until she met me and Mister Piccolo. We were her only family until the Saiyans came and you and the others showed up."

"Man, that's sad…"

Gohan nodded and looked over at the door sadly.

Kyru sat, cross legged on her bed and eyes shut and her tail wrapped tightly around her waist. She was in deep meditation, so if anyone were to came in and call her name, she wouldn't hear it. Her meditation wasn't a peaceful one though. Images ran through her head, most of them were of Piccolo's death, as well as Gohan's possible death.

* * *

**Day 34**

"Kyru, come take a look!" Gohan called as he looked towards the green planet in awe from the large window. He heard Kyru rushing out of the room that she had been going into and heading towards them. He felt her stop beside him and looked at her. Her eyes were wide in wonder and her mouth was slightly open at the sight before her. She looked back at him and the two grinned at each other.

"Go get buckled in, I'm going to land!" Bulma told them and the three quickly did what they were told. The ship rumbled and shook more as it descended from space and into the atmosphere. Thankfully, it didn't take long for them to land. "Gentlemen and young lady, welcome to the lovely planet, Nemak!"

"We made it!" Gohan cheered as he hurridly unbuckled himself and jumped off the chair, Kyru following as well as Krillin. The three left the ship, leaving Bulma behind inside it and began to take in the sights around them, mainly the blue grass, the tall trees with blue leaves and the green water.

"Woah...This...this place is a lot like where Piccolo took me to train while dad was off in Otherworld." stated Gohan.

"Yeah, same kind of spot where we fought against Vegeta and Nappa for the first time." stated Krillin. "Guess he was kinda drawn to the landscape by instinct."

"I miss him..." Gohan looked down.

"I miss him too..." Kyru sighed sadly.

Then, Bulma was suddenly behind them, shouting at them. She was just ranting and yelling and Kyru didn't really hear what she was saying. She walked over to the water's edge and peered down at the water and at her reflection. She didn't even look back when she heard Krillin and Bulma were cheering, but her head did snap up when she felt something off in the distance.

"Uh...guys...?" She heard Gohan speak up, also feeling what she was feeling. "I think...I think I feel something off in the distance."

This caused Krillin and Bulma to stop their celebration.

"I do too." Krilin stated.

"There's so many of them." Kyru swallowed.

"Yeah, and their power is nothing to sneeze at. In fact, it's way off the charts."

"Oh, come on you guys, Don't be scared. It's probably just the Nemakians. I mean, when you think about how powerful Kami and Piccolo were, is there any surprise their home world is full of people just as extraordinary?" Bulma told them.

"But this power...it feels kind of evil, doesn't it?"

"I'm telling you, it's fine! Remember what King Kai told us, silly? The Nemakians are peaceful by nature. We have got nothing to worry about. Now, let's stay focused on what we came here to do and find those dragonballs- and while we're at it, we'll introduce ourselves to the natives."

"Yeah...okay! I mean, its gotta be the Nemakians, right? And the three of us are all scared and stuff." Krillin chuckled nervously until a sound caught their attention. The four turned their heads to look over their shoulders. A very familiar space pod streaked through the air above them.

"Looks...like...we have company..." Bulma's voice trembled.

"That's a Saiyan spaceship!"

"We're totally doomed!"

They could hear the pod land somewhere in the distance, a few miles away from their own landing sight.

"It can't be! Gohan, Kyru, mask both of your energies or he'll find us!" Krillin told the two, who nodded and did just that. "I-its Vegeta...I just know it!" Krillin threw his hat on the ground. "Why now?!"

"But...how could he have already recovered...?" Bulma fell to her knees. "What do we do now? It's hopeless! We gotta go back home while the getting's good. Please. let's just leave here before we get discovered!"

"That monster find's the dragonballs, its all over." Krillin countered before looking back at her. "Listen Bulma, I need you to get in touch with the guys back on Earth and tell them what's going on here right away. Gohan, Kyru and I will stay and try to collect the dragonballs, but I want you to go home."

"What?!"

"We'll be alright. We got the dragon radar so chances are that we'll find them first." Krillin looked at the two kids. "You two with me?"

"Yeah!" Gohan nodded.

"You bet!" Kyru chirped.

"Okay then. I'll run home, pick up Goku and bring him back here as soon as I possibly can. Now, we're talking about a round trip for at least two months- and I mean at least. BUT those two months will be over before you know it! Trust me, just think of it as sixty days or fourteen-hundred-forty hours or maybe-"

Kyru rolled her eyes and sweat dropped at the blue haired woman's rambling. Once Bulma was finally done, she set up her equipment for contacting Earth and began to try. Kyru listened as Bulma talked before looking up at the green sky, her mind wondering until she noticed something streaking in the sky...something very familiar.

"Oh come on!" She groaned as she watched the second pod traveled across the sky and she could hear Krillin and Gohan reacting to what she was seeing.

"Oh for heaven's sake, what is it now?" she heard Bulma question them and then, she saw what they were looking at. "W...what? D...didn't we already see that ship fly once?"

"Yeah, I was just...uh...thinking that." Krillin gulped.


	4. Stranded

**Hotshot:** A short one...mainly because I left out Bulma's dialogue at the end and what not. Hope you guys don't mind! Now, enjoy!

* * *

**Kyru: The Half-Saiyan**  
**Nemak Saga**  
**Chapter 4**

**_Nemak_**

"Whatever happens, we can't just sit here like this. So, uh, guess I should let the three of you get started on your search." Bulma laughed nervously, making the three turned towards her as she took a few steps towards the spaceship. "Now, like I said, I should be back in a couple of months. You three stay out of trouble!"

Gohan and Kyru could only stare after her before they sensed something coming straight at them and Gohan spoke up. "Head's up, guys. Somebody's coming!"

Bulma quickly hid behind of the thin leg of the ship as Krillin, Gohan and Kyru took a few steps towards the direction the two energies were coming from, their frame tense and ready for battle. They stared at a corner of a hill, waiting until finally, the two owners of the energies walked into view. From the looks of it, one was humanoid had purple skin and yellow hair that connected with the similar colored mustache and two horns jutting out of his forehead. The second was also humanoid but less human in features. He was dark purple and seemed to be more lizard-like in appearance. They are defiantly not the locals and once the two caught sight of the four and their spaceship, they shared a few words before beginning to float up into the air.

"Those suits looked familiar..." gulped Bulma.

"They are identical to the ones that the Saiyans wore but these guys aren't Saiyans…" Krillin observed.

"Yeah, your right." Gohan stared up at the two aliens.

"I don't know what's going on, but I've got a bad feeling."

"Yeah, no kidding." Bulma whimpered. "I mean, those faces don't exactly scream out 'hey, want to be friends with us?!'"

"Gohan, Kyru, just charge your energy but keep it hidden. Don't let them see your full strength."

The two gave a noise of agreement and began to do just that, never taking their eyes away from the aliens. Then, the darker purple skinned alien lifted up an arm that had a blaster and unleashed a blast of energy that struck the ship, making Bulma yelp and stumble away. The ship was still standing but there was a large hole in it now with smoke billowing out of it.

"No! Those...bastards!" growled Krillin.

"Sorry kiddos, guess this wasn't the best time to go sightseeing." snickered the darker skinned alien while the other just laughed.

"Guys, let your power spike, now." commanded Krillin as he looked at the two aliens once more. "These thugs aren't so tough after all!"

"You got it." Kyru, Gohan and Krillin spiked their power while the two were laughing at them.

"What the- their powerlevel's skyrocketing!" Shouted the yellow haired alien in shock as they stopped laughing.

"Show time!" Krillin stated.

"Right!" both Kyru and Gohan nodded before Krillin and Gohan appeared in front of the two aliens. They hit the two aliens hard, causing them to fly and smack into each other harshly just before Kyru unleashed her attack.

"Masenko...**HA!"**

The beam flew from her hands and struck the two aliens. Their smoking bodies fell before falling into the water with a satisfying splash.

"Hey, hey! Nice moves!" grinned Krillin as he gave the two kids a thumbs up and the two returning it.

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR MOVES?!" snapped Bulma before she fell to her knees dejectedly. She looked up at their ruined ship. "What are we suppose to do about that?"

As Bulma started to increased her whining, Kyru walked away from the three, straining out her senses to make sure there wasn't anyone close by. She had to while the the tried to convince Bulma to get up and leave. They were sitting ducks out in the open with a ruined ship like this.

"Kyru!" Gohan called, making her look at him. "It's time we head out!"

Kyru nodded and walked back over to them. Then, they were off.


	5. The Namekian Village

**Kyru: The Half-Saiyan**  
**Nemak Saga**  
**Chapter 5**

**_Nemak_**

The four Earthlings had been walking for a little over an hour and Krillin, Gohan and Kyru seemed to be doing just fine while Bulma was having a little bit of trouble, both in stamina and physical. She was a few paces behind them, panting up a storm and already tired from the already long walk.

"Come on, Bulma." encouraged Krillin as he looked back at the woman. "You gotta pick up the pace a little bit. We're sitting ducks out in the open like this."

"Can't you guys just carry me and fly?" Bulma whined. "I mean, my feet are killing me!"

"Believe me, we would love to help you, but Krillin, Kyru and I have to stay on foot to keep our energies hidden." Gohan did his best to explain to her.

"Hey, check it out." Krillin pointed up ahead of them and to a cave. "There's a perfect spot for us to hide just a few more steps up the hill!"

"Oh, great. So, I get to spend the rest of my days as a cave dweller now." Bulma sniffled when she caught sight of the cave and walked up to the three fighters. Kyru couldn't help but shake her head and the older woman's complaints and sniffling.

"Krillin, Kyru," Gohan spoke up as he stared into the distance. The two followed his line of sight. "You feel any power coming from over there?"

"I do." Kyru stated as she sensed what her brother was talking about.

"Yeah, me too." Krillin nodded as Bulma walked passed behind them and into the cave. "But it's different. It doesn't feel like the ones from before. Maybe this time, it will actually be the Nemakians."

Krillin's head suddenly snapped around to behind them, a serious look on his face. "Take cover, there's someone else coming at us from behind us!"

Kyru and Gohan did what they were told, diving into the cave with Krillin coming up behind them. Then, Gohan was talking as he, Kyru and Krillin peered out of the cave. "I don't like this...you think they're searching for us?"

"Possibly." Krillin answered grimly. No one said a thing after that and then, there were multiple lights heading in their direction. The three fighters quickly pressed themselves against the walls of the cave just as the owners of the lights streaked passed their hiding place. Then, they were gone, disappearing in the distance and leaving the four alone once more. They didn't move for a long moment before Bulma walked forward and stepped out side, looking at the direction the lights went.

"Okay, crisis averted." She stated with a sigh of relief. "Whatever they're on the prowl for, I guess its safe to say its not us, thank our lucky stars. But...what do you think that was all about just now?"

When she didn't hear an answer, she looked back at the fighters who look absolutely horrified. She frowned, looking between the three. "Did I miss something? What's with the look?"

Krillin took a few steps out of the cave, regaining as much composure as he could with his hands on his knees. "Bulma...I need you to check the dragon radar again."

"Sure...but why?"

"When you looked at it when we got here, there were four dragonballs all gathered together at the same place. Take a look and see where they are right now."

"Fine, but I don't see the point." She took it out and checked the radar before she gasped. "All four of them are on the move! There's no way that's a coincidence, those guys who flew over us must be carrying them!"

"That's what I thought...Why us..." Krillin looked back at the two fighters who were still in the cave. "Gohan...Gohan!"

Gohan jolted and turned his attention towards Krillin before quickly walking out of the cave, giving the older his full attention. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Did you see the one flying second from the front? More importantly, did you sense him?"

"Yeah...I did...and his power is unbelievable."

"I know, the moment I saw him, my heart sank."

In the cave, Kyru stood there, leaning against the wall. She was trembling from the sheer power that the guy the other two were talking about had. She never felt anything someone who has that much...Malice...in their aurora, not even in Vegeta's. Whoever this guy was, She knew that he was pure evil. It was just so...so unreal! Did they really have to fight someone like that? He was on a whole other level.

"Kyru...Hey, Kyru?" Gohan's voice suddenly filtered through, making her look over at Gohan who was looking back at her from the mouth of the cave. "Krillin and I are going to check things out. Those guys are heading to snatch another dragonball. You wanna come?"

"Y-yeah!" She straightened up and followed Gohan out and to Krillin who now only had his orange gi on, his blue underclothing was on the ground behind him.

"Make sure to suppressing your power so they don't sense us coming." Krillin told her and she did just that. Then, they were off, hopping from island to island and leaving Bulma to hold down the fort.

It wasn't long until they reached their destination thanks to their speed. They suppressed their energies completely and hid on top of a ridge, up high and hidden. They laid down flat on their stomachs and looked over the edge and they could see three of the aliens that had went past their cave in the middle of what looked like to be a village and others were looking into the structures.

"Are those houses?" Gohan asked. "They look a lot like the ship we flew here in."

"Whatever they're up to, it can't be good." Krillin responded and all Kyru could do is stare. her tail wrapped tightly around her waist. "The lackeys are one thing...but those three right there...especially the funny looking one in the middle...their powers are unbelievable."

"I can feel it too."

"Gohan, Kyru, are you seeing what I'm seeing?! The big one and the guy with the hair, look what they've got in their hands! I didn't know dragonballs could be so big!"

The three quickly ducked down when the pink alien turned his head towards their hiding spot and they were trembling.

"That wasn't good. We were so close to being spotted!" Krillin muttered. Once they felt like it was safe to look, they lifted up their hands and peered down to the village. It seemed like a few minutes passed before three older Nemakians walked out of the home along with what looked like to be two Nemakian kids. Already, Kyru could feel dread coiling in the pit of her stomach at the sight of the kids.

"What are they gonna do? Why did they force them outside?" Kyru heard Krillin question.

"Krillin, you think any of those bad guys are Saiyan?" asked Gohan.

"No, they're not. They all have the same battle gear on but those goons aren't Saiyan. Besides, according to Vegeta, he's the last Saiyan in existence in the whole universe, remember? Well, not count you, your dad and Kyru."

"Then...who are they?"

"Now that I think about it...Goku's big brother mentioned some crew. I'm not sure but I think these are the same guys he was talking about. Only thing...I don't see Vegeta anywhere yet. Do you? Do you think he's looking for the dragonballs someplace else?"

Kyru tuned the two out and strained her Saiyan hearing, trying her best to catch what all was being said down below them.

"Greetings, my name is Frieza." she heard the horned alien in the floating pod thing introduced himself. "As you can no doubt surmise for yourselves, I'm quite the collector for dragonaballs. So now, I've told you a little something about me...I expect you to repay the courtesy by telling us the whereabouts of your neighbors. Our sources say there should be ten of you."

The next few minutes were a blur to her. Frieza was still talking, saying about the dragonballs being in the village and than ordering in Zarbon, the green haired alien, to do something before the said alien disappeared and then reappeared behind one of the elders and kicked him away, most likely killing the elder. The second tried to attack Zarbon but the alien threw the dragonball that he was holding up into the air and, after mere seconds, that elder was dead as well. The only ones left were one elder and the two kids.

"Those rotten bastards!" she heard Krillin stated through gritting teeth.

"Why..?!" Gohan growled.

"Gohan, you have to control your power, or they'll find us!"

"But, we can't just sit here!"

"Look, you do wanna bring Piccolo and the others back to life, right? There's no way in hell that the three of us can take on someone like him. If we try, all we'll get for out trouble is...dead."

Kyru only glared hard at Frieza, fingers sinking into the grass and dirt as she felt her anger rise, especially when the alien had started to threaten the two kids. She watched as the remaining elder pushed the two kids behind himself to try and protect them. Then, Kyru felt something and she looked up towards the sky and saw three figures coming and it turned out that they were younger, more stronger Nemakians. She watched as the three began to fight against the the soldiers, defeating all of them. Dedoria, the pink guy, started to walk towards them until he looked over at Frieza, asking something. The elder was quick to take this time and blasted his scouter off, making him practically blind to other power levels. He quickly jumped up and took out the other scouters, which made Zarbon, Krillin, Gohan and Kyru realizing what he was up to.

"I'm through playin' games now! Every last one of 'em's gonna die! You hear me?! Every last one! Starting with you!" Dedoria shouted angrily before jumping up and towards the elder. Kyru could only watch, feeling helpless as the alien got closer and closer to the elder.

"Dedoria, stop! Wait a moment!" Frieza ordered, effectively stopping Dedoria who looked down at his leader. "The old one can wait! See to the other three first."

Dedoria landed on the ground, facing the three Nemakians and right in front of the Earthling's eyes, the alien stabbed one right through the chest, elbowed and blasted the second before crushing the third. The elder descended and landed in front of Frieza again. He went and brought over the dragonball, handing it over to the invaders. Then, Dedoria elbowed the elder in the face, sending him flying back and crashed against the side of a house. The elder was quick to tell the two kids to run and they thankfully did before he stood but the two wasn't running fast enough. Dedoria shot a blast out of his mouth and past the elder and it hit the smallest child.

Kyru could only froze, her eyes glued to the sight of the remaining scared child who was looking at the smoking remains of the other. She felt her anger, along with Gohan, starting to rise and all she wanted to do was to rip these aliens apart, piece by piece. Then, Dedoria attacked the elder, phasing in behind him and grabbing his neck before snapping the elder's neck and dropping the body while laughing.

Dedoria went after the remaining child, appearing in front of him when he tried to run. The pink alien laughed and raise an hand up, ready to strike the scared child down.

Two voices screamed out from the top of the ridge as Kyru felt herself snapping along with Gohan.

"STOP IT!" shouted Gohan as he jumped up.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kyru followed suit.

They didn't notice Frieza watching them silently, all they could see is Dedoria who was looking around, trying to find where they are coming from as they got closer and closer.

"UP HERE, BASTARD!" Kyru snarled as as Dedoria looked up, they both kicked him, causing him to go flying and through a wall of a house.

"That's what you get, jerk!" smirked Gohan as he and Kyru landed next to the Nemakian child.

"Hey...! Who the hell are you kids?!" Dedoria growled at the two.

"Leave him alone! Now!" shouted Gohan.

"And pick on someone your own size!" Kyru finished, keeping her tail tightly around her waist.

"Is that right?" Dedoria took a step forward towards them with a sadistic grin. Before the alien could take another step, he was kicked away by Krillin.

"Krillin! There you are!" breathed Gohan as Krillin ran to the child, grabbing him.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" he snapped at Kyru and Gohan. "'Cause that's sure what it looks like! get outta here!"

He quickly flew up into the air , followed by Gohan and Kyru but she suddenly stopped and turned, cupping her hands above her head and started to charge up.

"Nova...**EXPLOSION!"**

The blast hit the ground in front of them, smoke filling the area. She turned and shot off after Krillin and Gohan and flew up beside her brother. She glanced back behind her and saw that Dedoria was right behind them and he started to blast at them. They manage to dodge until a blast hit Krillin, making him lose his grip on the boy. Just as he was about to hit a cliff, Gohan quickly caught him and he and Krillin moved out of the way of an incoming blast. They started to fly and pinky was closing in once more.

"Both of you, Don't look at me!" He told them before twisting around. "Try this on for size. **Taio Ken!"**

Dedoria quickly yelped and covered his eyes. When he was finally able to see again, the four brats were gone.


	6. The Dragonball

**Kyru: The Half-Saiyan**  
**Nemak Saga**  
**Chapter 6**

**_Nemak_**

Kyru slowly opened her eyes as she stopped flying, blinking and looked around, slightly confused. Dedoria was nowhere in sight, which was a relief to her but she did have a problem now. Krillin, Gohan and the Nemakian boy was nowhere to be found and she was alone now, on her own on this alien planet. She inwardly cursed at herself before closing her eyes once more and stretched out her senses, trying to feel out where Krillin and Gohan is. She could vaguely feel them and could tell the general direction but she couldn't pinpoint exactly where they were. She was about to go towards them when she noted a group of small powerlevels to the north of her. Could it be another Nemakian village, one that wasn't wiped out just yet?

"Might as well." she sighed before flying towards the village, trying her best to keep her powerlevel as low as it could be while flying. She could see the houses as small specks before she got closer and closer and then she was landing outside of the village, taking in the young, old and child Nemakians. The elders seemed to be teaching the children while the young was working around their village.

"Elder! Elder, look!" she heard a childish voice call out. She looked and saw a Nemakian child standing there, pointing at her and looking at an approaching elder that held a staff in his hand.

"Tell me, what're your purpose here, traveler?" the elder asked after he took a moment to study her, gauging her to be either friend or foe. She tightened her tail around her waist slightly.

"I got separated from my friends and noticed that your village was closest one to me." She answered politely before she paused. "I uh...I wanted to ask you something- if you don't mind of course."

"I don't mind. Please, follow me." He walked into one of the houses and Kyru quickly followed in after him, glancing around as she went. He motioned her to sit on a table, which she did and she watched as the elder sat across from her.

"I am the elder of this village. My name is Tsuno." The elder introduced himself and Kyru bowed respectfully.

"It's nice to meet you, elder Tsuno. I'm Kyru Son and I came from a distant planet called Earth."

"Ah, you must have traveled very far to get here. Tell me, what is your propose on our planet?"

"I..well, you see, a few months ago...there was a battle on my planet and a few of my friends died in that battle, including one of be best friends who was an Earth-born Nemakian. We use to have dragonballs of our own but an older Nemakian who was tied to my friend, Kami, who was the guardian of Earth also died. I...I wanted to see if me and my other friends could use your dragonballs to wish them all back. The bad thing is about all of this...others who caught wind of the dragonballs aren't exactly...good." She looked down sadly, shifting. "I already witnessed the group wipe out an entire village. We managed to save one child but…"

The elder kept silent for a long moment, obviously deep in thought about all the things she had said before clearing his throat. "I see, you want our dragonballs to wish your Nemakian back so that your dragonballs will come back."

"Yes, sir, as well as possibly stopping this group somehow."

"I can sense no evil within you, you're as pure as our three suns." The elder mused before looking at the dragonball that sat beside a chair- how she didn't notice it and how big it was, she didn't know. He got up and walked over to it, picked it up and walked back. "Here, guard this ball with your life."

The old Namekian handed Kyru the ball just as a younger Nemakian came rushing in and it was clear that the young Nemakian was frantic. "Elder, these another visitor! He said he's after the dragonball!"

Kyru frowned before she felt that familiar powerlevel outside and she felt her stomach drop. How did she not notice him before now? "Oh no...no, no, no...he was one of the ones that me and my friends fought back on my planet!"

"Kyru, you must go and quickly." Tsuno ordered and ushered her towards the back door.

"B-But what about you and your village, elder Tsuno?"

"We'll be fine, young one. Go, make sure that this dragonball doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Tsuno smiled down at Kyru warmly before he ushered her out and closed the back door. She tightened her grip on the ball before she bolted away, being careful at keeping her powerlevel as hidden as she could. When she got about three hundred yards away, she felt the entire village getting wiped out within minutes, making tears collected in her eyes. She kept running though, the dragonball clutched to her chest. She started to jump from island to island, not stopping even once until she was about three miles away.

She found a dark, secluded cave and walked inside, sitting against the wall and did her best to curl around the rather large dragonball. She gave a small sniffle before rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "I promise elder...I will protect this dragonball with my life…"

_/Well well, sitting on the job, runt? I thought I taught you better./_ A familiar, gruff voice entered her head, making her head snapped up.

"No way...P...Piccolo…?"

_/Yeah runt, it's me. King Kai is letting me talk to you telepathically right now. We talked to Goku earlier, he should be there in five or so days. /_

"That's great!" She jumped up and grinned, her tail unwinding from around her waist and swayed behind her.

_/We also heard about your dilemma with Vegeta and someone named Frieza./_

_/That's right./_ A new voice cut in, a voice Kyru had never heard before. _/I'm King Kai and you must not try to fight Frieza./_

"What?! You want me to just let him do what he wants on this planet?!"

_/I know its hard for you but you must not fight him. If you did, you would surely die./_

"I'd rather die fighting than let him have his wish and torture more than just the Nemakians!" snarled Kyru. "No King Kai, I will fight him if I have to!"

_/Your so much like Goku I would have sworn you're really his daughter./_ King Kai mused though he didn't seem too happy about it. Then, he allowed Piccolo to talk once more.

_/Kyru, don't engage him until someone else gets there, like Goku or I, alright? Now, go ahead and find Gohan and do not leave each other's sides./_

"Right...uh...Piccolo? I miss you."

_/Yeah, yeah, runt...I miss you too. Now go on, scram./ _She heard Piccolo grumbled before his voice faded away.

She smiled when she heard how embarrassed he sounded before picking up the ball and blasted off on her way, hopefully towards Gohan and Krillin.


End file.
